Rina Asahina
“I’m just here to complete the mission I was assigned. I have no grudge against you, and you barely even know me. Just like you fight against all odds to protect your friends, I follow orders to protect my sister...to protect my sisters, no matter how unjust they may be. So I ask of you, ' “What makes us so different?” ' or an even better question… ' “Who the hell gave you the right to villainize me for protecting my loved ones you hypocrite!?” ' -Rina to Myeato Background Rina Asahina is a mysterious young girl who, despite her appearance, is a dangerous assassin. Not much of Rina’s early childhood is known, and she prefers to keep it that way. Her parents and sister are the only ones who know and it can be gauged from her sister's childhood flashbacks. In resume, Rina always looked after her quirky older sister, Melanie and was always quiet, even as a child. Despite her quiet demeanor, Rina would get angry at anyone who hurt Melanie's feelings or deliberately insulted/bullied her because of her “weird and outgoing” personality. From what she remembers, Melanie and Rina used to play dress up and Melanie believed Rina to be the prettiest girl in the world while Rina thought Melanie was the prettiest. Rina was always complimented for her eyes, by her parents, sister, and others, as well as her tenancy to turn bright red when she blushes - a trait she herself finds embarrassing. Rina met Shyanne and Shaneylle Armella at the Gaia Academy and was shocked that princesses were at the academy but nevertheless kept her silent demeanor. Rivalry brew when Rina, the smartest girl in the academy with few rivals, witnessed Shaneylle's genius level intellect but Rina embarrassed Shaneylle by beating her in logical reasoning. Shaneylle however, didn't get mad and wanted to eat lunch with Rina. As the result they became friends, Shaneylle being one of the very few people other than Melanie who actually seen Rina smile, and most of all, laugh. As far as Rina is concerned, her entire childhood after she turned 12 years old is completely and utterly a nightmare. During the assault on the city by Manugirobi, and the roboticization of the planet by Cybernik under Sheela’s orders, Rina was taken away from home and cybernetically transformed into a killing drone - a cyberhuman bent on serving her master. Thus, any attempts at reminiscing the past with her is futile, she barely remembers the fond memories of her family. This is because when Rina was taken by Professor Cybernik, she was enlisted in the Devil Survivor Program which was hellbent on creating modified clones as avatars for the Mother Queen, Sheela. Rina’s body was used as the catalyst for the cloning program. Each clone was genetically modified after Rina and based on her body down to the simplest strand of DNA, ultimately making each clone her “sister”. She was cloned a total of twenty-five times. The most notable of these clones was “Azusa”, who looks identical to Rina, yet with pale blonde hair; the others being Beta, Celia, Delta, Ella, Faora, Gamma, Helena, Isla, Jamaia, Kianna, Layla, Mesa, Nina, Ora, Pandora, Quana, Sulla, Trina, Umbrella, Vespa, Wilma, Xana, Yura, and Zeta. Each clone was given Cybernik technology to complete their duties, including the Demon Summoner Program. Due to her brainwashing, she is a merciless killing machine, though this side of her is held back while in the presence of Melanie, because seeing her only real sister triggers her true memories to resurface, although causing great mental stress. After her very first interaction with Noah, Rina seemingly broke free of her brainwashing and traveled to the Cyber Egg to find out the truth. Eventually, she faced Cybernik and she asked him what her purpose was in life, in which he tells Rina that she was to serve "the Queen”, he also realized that Rina became much stronger during her journey. Rina wins her battle against Cybernik, destroying his body, but is attacked by an Galactic Order official believed to be D. Dora and knocked down. Once again she is brainwashed to erase her memories of whatever discovery she made during her journey. Myeato Urusaki defeats Cybernik the second time and due to Tania May consuming the still-living professor, his tyranny was put to an end. Rina and her sisters would then accompany the Galactic Queen herself on Azure Island in search of the Gaia Chunks, larger/more powerful versions of the Gaia Orbs Manugirobi used during his initial attack on the city. However, due to droids failure to protect Cybernik, they were punished via torturing by Tania on the Queen’s orders while Rina, accompanied Zarbonious and Sheela herself. Tania, being the head of the only division of Cybernik Corp left in existence, C.I.N, took pleasure in doing so, and seeing her do so scarred Rina immensely, making her hate Tania. However, it was Tania who broke Rina’s brainwashing by assaulting the Onyx Drive, this also affected the other femdroids, but caused them to only slightly disobey their superiors rather than full betrayal. Rina wanted to save them, so she took it upon herself to save them, sparing the people of Azure Island who she was sent to exterminate and working with Tania briefly, who claims defeating Queen Sheela by herself would only take fifteen minutes. She later encountered Jamaia and Vespa, two other defective droids, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Rina confronted Sheela, she told her that she was meant to become her next body, after her current physical manifestation was destroyed by her own Onyx Power. Rina managed to break the twenty-five droids free from the Order’s mind control, and they confronted Sheela together, who explained to Rina that she was a clone of herself who possessed a small portion of her Onyx Power, and that if she were to die, Rina would die as well. Rina would not confront the Queen again, as instead Sheela went after Zero, Shaneylle, and Rio, who accompanied by the high priestess of the island, Nala, would acquire all nine Gaia Chunks and use them to summon the deity Saurunem from the Gaia force to defeat Sheela. However, the mad queen would steal his power and becoming a deity herself, threatening all existential realities until she was sealed away in the Ultimate Orb by Princess Amy and the Brotherhood of Guardians. Rina got the femdroids off Azure Island and then fell unconscious, no longer a brainwashed assassin meant to be a clone, but an independent human being. Zero rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. However, he left her within the confines of the United Federation’s paramilitary government organization Alpha Delta. For the remainder of Part 1, Rina worked as a freelance mechanic for the Federation. Appearance Rina is a young girl with light amber-yellow/blonde hair and vibrant pink eyes. Her hair is often straight, though this is not a constant feature. She is noted by Tammy, Shyanne, Tania, and Noah as being adorable or “exceptionally cute” as Zero puts it. Ultimately after her modifications, Rina’s body is a replica for Sheela’s, albeit more youthful and obviously still showing her genetic traits since Rina, unlike her many “twin sisters”, was initially neo human rather than a purely created genetic being. Her Galactic Order attire consists of a black and pink turtleneck-like leotard with the Galactic Order insignia on it. Additionally, she wears armored gloves and boots. Because she is a weapon, Rina’s attires are very militaristic (yet usually revealing) much like Juliet, Kaylee, the Killing Drones, etc. Her other most notable trait is her blush, which is unusually red yet beautifully compliments her skin color. Rina however, is embarrassed by her blushing and won't hesitate to tell someone not to look when she blushes, especially people close to her. After defecting, she wears a red blouse with a dark red hemlines and a dark red collar that covers the whole of her neck; there are also a golden armored plate over her chest. She also wears a coattails under her blouse, padded arms, gold whole length gloves, and a red headband that ties her long hair into a ponytail, her legs are also bare and she wears boots that match her gloves. Her casual attires consist of a yellow, knee-length skirt with tights and white shirt with a black string tie, and brown boots. Another includes a lion hoodie (her animal theme) worn over a black shirt and shorts barely visible under the hoodie, finished with bumblebee colored sneakers. She also wears an outfit consisting of a white jack with gold hemlines, black shorts and long boots. She also wears a white cap and scarf. Two and a half years later, now an M16 Operative for Alpha Delta, Rina’s design has drastically changed, as she is now older, has a slender curvaceous frame, a voluptuous build and wears a yellow blouse with black hemlines, complete with a matching pillbox hat that has a sign saying "Z-2" and "13" (Rina’s project designation and the number representing the age she became independent respectively), black leggings, and peach colored ballet shoes. Her hair has grown much longer and fuller, now reaching below her knees, comparable in length to Amy Liu’s hair. Rina’s hair is often seen left down, but during missions she ties it in a ponytail. Given her personality and how it affects the properties of her hair, it changes shape frequently, from being short to very lengthy, and can make decorative flowers. During her education, Rina dressed as an English boarding school student, donning a school jacket with a vest and button-up shirt and bowtie underneath the vest, dark grey stockings and Mary Jane shoes. Her long blond hair is tied back into a ponytail when wearing her school costume. While at the AD base, she wears a sleeveless black shirt with Melanie’s name written in pink on the right side, pink baggy pants with black stripes and military boots. She also has bandages around her hands and goggles on her forehead. Another, more casual outfit she wears is a Two more years later (now 17-years-old), during the events of Part 3, she now has an athletic build and a significantly larger bust. Presumably before she had her first child, she wore a yellow military coat, a black long sleeve button-up shirt with a yellow tie, black panties underneath her coat and black military boots. After Amaii was born, Rina wore a sleeveless jean vest and white shorts. Also, she notably has a tattoo of a black rose on her back, which is is visible in some attires. During her time as Empress Shaneylle’s bodyguard and escort, Shaneylle made dressing up Rina more of a hobby than a requirement and took Rina’s measurements for a tailor shop at the Royal Academy, and has a dark red dress shirt and necktie with a French continental dark suit prepared for her. She wears this during the Takeshi saga, which is five months prior to her daughter's birth. In part 4, as a young adult, she originally wore a blue long sleeve thong leotard with white thigh-high socks, black knee pads, and a matching pair of black boots. She gains a black nylon utility belt on her waist, a matching pair of black mid-arm gloves, and a green backpack. She also sometimes has brown camouflage markings on her legs and face, but not always. One year later she wears a modified version of this outfit, now with socks being normal length and her bear legs adorned in one strap around her right thigh and the other around her left shin. Personality Rina is a strong, forceful, determined, and tenacious young woman with a firm sense of justice, who is extremely polite, friendly, respectful, and enthusiastic towards those whom she knows and cares about including Melanie, Tammy or Rio, but can be very brutal and often condescending to those whom she dislikes such as Sheela or Vice. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from Cybernik Corp, the Galactic Order, and Alpha Delta to her advantage in defeating her enemies by deploying extremely deadly attacks in her combat arsenal. Rina is a complex character, who was molded by her childhood as an assassin and her relationship with Seto-1. She's elegant, feminine and very lady-like in manner, but does not hesitate to kill when necessary. Despite this, she is a kind person under her cold exterior, especially to children, since she was orphaned via kidnapping. Even when she was an assassin, Rina shows this by refusing to kill Nala, the young priestess of Azure Island, which led her to go against the Galactic Order and betray her childhood crush, Seto-1. Due to her vigorous training, especially as only a child, Rina is very distrusting of others and does not like when people tease her sister. Despite having missing memories, she seems to fondly remember Melanie, at least enough to remember she is very precious to her. While this is the case, she won't allow her sister to distract her from saving her other "sisters", and because she inevitably fails to do so, she becomes very melancholic. Even so, she has a positive outlook in life and is emotionally strong, wanting to move forward despite her past, but struggles immensely to do so, more than any other rookie. Overall, Rina is not really short-tempered, impatient or obstreperous, she is just scornful, dismissive, and irritable. She is also rather relentless and harsh on herself when she makes mistakes. She could be a girl that's torn between childhood and adulthood, struggling with the resultant stresses. Rina is also fond of cats, especially lions, the animal she is themed after. As such, she has a pet lion cubShe can also be rude, obnoxious, argumentative, and irritating towards comic relief characters, ironically including (and especially) Noah, who is her most prominent love interest. Rina is embarassed about how bright red she turns when she blushes, which compliments her eyes and shows off a greater extent of her cuteness, which she doesn't really want anyone to see. She is also not good with compliments (sweet ones regarding her natural beauty rather than ones regarding her strength). These compliments (such as those about her eyes) cause her blushing, something Noah teases her for (as it's one of her defining traits that makes her so attractive to him) and that's how they first interacted as well. She is also considerably a big eater, comparable to the Urusaki bros. Her favorite food is donuts, and she is absolutely in love with them, usually showing off her most adorable side while eating them, as ironic as that is. Being cloned as a child has actually given something Rina she was missing. Due to her connection with the Killer Droids (her clones), she is unwilling to hurt them (especially Asuka) and will break ties with her friends in order to protect Sheela's assassins, as Rina attacked Kairu Lee when he threatened Vespa, and abandoned Shaneylle by fleeing with Tania and Asuka on Tania's motorcycle when the latter was being detained by the authorities. She does not betray her friends, however, unless they physically attack or threaten the droids, as she cannot bear to have them get hurt. When they do, it triggers heavy trauma on Rina's psyche for reasons no one can relate to. She desires Melanie to see the clones as her sisters as well, as part of Rina's attempt to make her (in her opinion) incomplete and distraught family whole. Rina also has a strong sense of military discipline and undying honor, to the point where even the more powerful fighters in the series ask her to "ease up" when they meet her, as she is a very driven person to a point where she fails to have a normal life. It's because of this warfare mindset that she respects soldiers and ninja alike, as such as Benji and Raiku, respectively. Her hatred for Sheela and Cybernik drives her through much of the series, Parts 1-3, but at the end of Part 3, Rina mellows out and no longer pursues vengeance against C.I.N and the Galactic Order and mainly focuses on the survival of her "sisters", the Femdroids. After joining the Alpha Detla Organization and living among ordinary people, Rina became more kind to others and more compassionate. Nevertheless, years of assassin upbringing being brainwashed into her mind can't disappear with kind words, it became permanately etched into her mind, so some of the coldness in her demeanor remains. In the situations she doesn't know how to handle, she would act like a young girl rather than the woman she has become and likewise can become very upset, even at mild jokes. Per usual in members of the Rookies (as the "Worst Generation"), Rina became a mother at seventeen similar to Tania, Shyanne, and others. She took a maternal leave to quickly have her baby in the comfort of her friends, and despite it normally taking only three months, she took a six month extended leave. This shows that Rina, despite her missing childhood (in temrs of what she remembers), has quickly adapted to the life an adult and a mother. Because of this, she did not participate in the next tournament (dubbed the "Cold War"). Motherhood, despite being considered early for her age at the time by the western society she works for, changed her all for the better. She was able to break free from that constant feeling of no self-worth, where her daughter Amaii views her as the center of her world, and Rina viewing Amaii as the center of hers. Of course Noah, the father, promptly brings the family closer together. This leads to awe-inspiring moments in the family, such as Rina pretending to be upset in order to get Amaii on "her side" and be upset at her father. By the time she is twenty, Rina had her second daughter, Maka, and has been married to Noah for at least a year now. Unfortunately, she never let go of her desire for her clones to be accepted as part of her "extended family" as they deserve to live and be part of her world as they always have been (at least to the degree her distorted memories suggest). She still has a rather strong relationship with her actual sister Melanie, and living in the same house together gives Rina some relief as she can look after Melanie closely this way, although she isn't fond of her sister's infatuation for her (to a point of discomfort). When Queen Sheela is freed from her prison and re-assumes control of the Galactic Order (now the New Galactic Order), Rina becomes infuriated and reverts to seeking revenge against Sheela, primarily due to the Galactic Queen still using her "sisters" as her deadly assassins and eventual replacement bodies to sustain her desire for immortality. However, it is unclear if Rina will abandon her friends entirely as they have become her family now, but her distorted mindset about her clones being part of that family prevents her from letting them go. She prioritizes going after the Shiela/Sheela sisters rather than stopping Emperor Heizen's plan for salvation, which results in her playing somewhat of an initial antagonistic role during the final tournament, similar to her role as an anti-villain during the first tournament. Personal Statistics Name: Rina Asuka Asahina, Project Z-2, Killer Bee, Bumblebee, Killer Droid no. 1, Rina Natsune Origin: Rebellation Z Gender: Female Age: 13 (Part 1) 15 (Part 2) 17-18 (Part 3) 19-20 (Part 4) Classification: Biotechnological-Type Cyberhuman (Neo-Human Class), Galactic Order Assassin/Replacement Body for Queen Sheela, Heiress of Star, M16 Operative for the Alpha Delta Organization (United Federation) Date of Birth: December 28, 2013 Birthplace: Unknown Hair Color: Golden Blonde Eye Color: Vibrant Pink Height: 4’8’’ (Part 1) Weight: 83 lbs. (Part 1) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Attribute: Star Affiliation: Eighteen Rookies, Super Rookies, Ultimate Rookies, Alpha Delta/United Federation Previous Affiliation: Cybernik Cooperation and the Galactic Order, Killing Droid Squad Likes: Melanie, Her Parents, Her “Sisters”, Noah, Amaii, Maka, Tammy, Snow, Shaneylle, Shyanne, Rio, Joineth, Akira, Kurogane, Mr. Pancake, Ms. Waffles, Donuts, Baths, Quietness Dislikes: Everything when she’s mad, sympathy towards her, K.F.C, Sheela, crime Hobbies: Playing with cats, taking baths, styling her hair into different shapes Natural Enemy: Queen Sheela Image Color: Magenta Values: Freedom of Choice, Pride, Family Status: Alive Marital Status: Single (Parts 1-3) Married (Part 4, likely Part 3) Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 3-C | 3-B | 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence + her intellectual prowess increases exponentially by analyzing the data of opponents, Hair Manipulation, Danmaku, Can shoot hardened pieces of her hair, Enhanced Senses, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can wield any weapon with expert efficiency, Gaia Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Lightning and Storm variants), The Spiral Engine is a miniature galaxy that uses the energy of stars, Analyzes countless futures based upon her actions in milliseconds, Passively replicates all the powers of her opponent by scanning them in a fraction of a nanosecond, and grants Rina high resistances to all their powers in addition to copying them, including the advantages in their physiology and evolves her being to match the compatibility of the opponent(s), Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with gaia to increase her strength and durability), Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with mastery, Can walk on water and air, Soul Destruction, Information Manipulation (which can also achieve reality warping on an interstellar scale), Immunity to conventional weapons and gaia-based attacks, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. She will never perish as long as the Spiral Engine is in tact), Significant Resistance to Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Power Absorption, and any power decoded by the Spiral-Engine Attack Potency: Solar System level (Killed D. Dora, who boasted about being a thousand times stronger than Zero. Stated by Queen Sheela to be stronger than every member of the Galactic Militia sans The General) | Galaxy level (comparable to base Myeato) | Multi-Galaxy level (vastly stronger than before. Comparable to the Obelitros, which are said to have a "scale and range of ability on the level of clusters and superclusters.) | Universe level (Comparable to characters that casually cause ripples and tears throughout the universe by merely trading blows, and are said to possess power that dwarfs the amount of energy required to annihilate all contents of space). Speed: Massively FTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Pre-Stellar | Stellar | Stellar+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Multi-Galactic Class | Universe Class Durability: Solar System level | Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level (tanks attacks that cause giant ripples throughout the universe and exceed the base capability to obliterate all matter) Stamina: Inexauhstible. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters (several dozens) with Gaia Attacks, higher with telekinesis | Interstellar | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: The Spiral Engine, which is located in her chest in place of her heart. Intelligence: Rina possesses great intellect and keen insight. She has an S rank in intelligence, while an A rank is required to be considered a genius and an A++ is supergenius. This makes Rina extremely smart. Like Shaneylle, she's read a multitude of books, is well versed in math, history, science, and language, and is particularly knowledgeable about mythology. She is an extremely talented swordswoman and marksman, as well as a genius military leader who consistently fights on the frontlines. She is an accomplished combatant, able to formulate complex plans and strategies while in the midst of battle and under severe pressure. She can “read” her opponent’s physical, mental, spiritual, and combative makeup in order to understand and adapt to their various powers and abilities. She has access to an extremely comprehensive database within her mind, that stores records of the abilities and fighting styles of past opponents and she can learn a power or manipulation after seeing it used only once or store the data to learn how to do so later. She is also a very hard yet immensely fast thinker, coming up with stratagems based on countless futures and gauged based on battles she has fought or even those she hasn't participated in. Weaknesses: Despite trying her hardest not to allow her emotions and trauma to influence her decisions in the heat of battle, this is common. She can be impulsive and has a short temper, which is ironic considering the capabilities she wields to normally stay two steps ahead. While she understands mechanisms that are uncommon or rare, she cannot fully grasp the true complexity of gaia due to its foreign nature, and her body has been tampered with too much so it cannot reach the Gaia Force. She is heavily dependent on the Spiral Engine, which is essentially her heart. Without it, her capabilities drop immensely, with the effects being the same as a neo-human losing their essence. She cannot use more than an small portion of Onyx Power without destroying her own body. Key: Part 1 (Kid) | Part 2 (Early Teens) | Part 3 (Late Teens) | Part 4 (Adult) Notable Attacks/Techniques Gaia: the radioactive essence that allows those sensitive to it to manipulate and control fantastical elements. Rina was a neo-human child prior to being modified into a biotechnological cyberhuman. As such, she can still properly utilize her gaia an due to her elemental affinity (lightning), it produces electricity, sometimes without an aura. Rina's aura is gold in color. Rina's Gaia Network is, due to her modifications, nonexistent, but she does have the ability to use gaia. It is does not flow through a network, instead it is stored within her Spiral Engine. Without this engine, she cannot use her abilites and would be significantly weakened as the result. *'Spiral Engine:' The source of Rina's gaia, magic, onyx power, and the comprehensive database stored in her chest as the replacement for her heart. It is powered by stars. Essentially, it is a smaller version of the Cyber Engine, and as such produces supermassive amounts of energy every second. Due to her limitless stamina, Rina is very difficult to fight for extensive periods of time. Similar to Myeato, she produces more energy than an entire city population and like her cybernetic companions, she can remain active forever without end. The drive stores stars within itself, making it comparable to-but not limited to the capabilities of-the Tower of Heaven and Cyber Engine. For a rough comparison, Zero using the Tower of Heaven as a catalyst absorbed millions of stars, whereas the Cyber Engine when it overloaded wiped out 4/5 of a neighboring galaxy. Rina's engine is vastly superior in potential, up to generating limitless energy from infinite stars. As long as she has energy stored within the engine, she will be able to restore her body even if it is destroyed completely, and also plays a factor in her everlasting lifespan. *'Essence:' the purest form of gaia, located in the heart in the shape of an orb. Normally, each person only produces a single essence, but are capable of storing two or three. The essence is the manifestation of their true maximum power. While a gaia-sensitive cannot live without their gaia, they can live without their essence, but will never be able to use their maximum potential or exceed it. Rina's essence is stored in the Spiral Engine which replaces her heart. Compare this to Myeato, who still has his regular human heart, but also has a magical dragon heart, Rina no longer has her human heart. *'Gaia Arts:' Well-trained gaia-sensitives are able to harness their gaia into special attacks and abilities of a vast range of uses. This varies from elemental manipulation (of which there are a great number of elements and combinations), healing and barrier creation, to controlling fantasy, reality warping, and conceptual manipulation. Biotechnological Cyberhuman: Rina has been modified into a Neo-Human Class, Biotechnological-Type Cyberhuman by Karl Francis Cybernik and is designated as the original Killer Droid (Femdroid). While she retains her human body, her physiology has been immensely enhanced beyond that of humans and neo-humans, as her skeletal system has been replaced with the hardest metal in the Galaxy, and her musculature has been increased in strength tremendously. Despite her body being modified enough to be labeled an "cybernetic human " or an "android", she is still completely organic, allowing her to still grow in skills and power level through training and have children. Also as her amplified cells do not deteriorate due to her modifications, enabling her to keep up her peak potential without training while also vastly extending her youth and longevity beyond even a neo-human's. *'Flight:' Neo-Humans are capable of levitation and flight, the speed of which varies on the individual based on talent, experience, and training. Since Rina was born a neo-human, she can still fly, she also can walk on air and glide as well as fly at tremendous speeds. *'Gaia Resistance:' Cyberhumans are immune to gaia-based attacks, as part of Cybernik's plan to replace the human race with cybernetic counterparts to prevent human extinction by the hands of neo-humanity. Elemental attacks have little to no effect on Rina, and she can even absorb the energy into her body and convert it. *'Reactive Power level + Evolution:' Rina is an advanced cyberhuman in which her body and mind respond to its surroundings and increases her power accordingly, tremendously beyond measure in the case of a serious threat. It automatically replicates all the powers of her opponent by scanning them in a fraction of a nanosecond, and grants Rina high resistances to all their powers in addition to mimicking them. These powers are stored within the Spiral Engine in a similar fashion to how Cybernik copied the powers of strong warriors in the Cyber Engine. By storing these abilities, as well as data such as combat patterns, fighting styles, physiological advantages, and level of intelligence, Rina is able to instantly apply them whenever she wants. In the presence of a powerful threat, the Queen Engine will automatically evolve her body via reaction. Onyx Power: Also called "Black Gaia", Onyx Power is the malevolent energy utilized by the Galactic Queen. Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, Onyx Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Gaia energy, believed by Overlanders to be the insignificant power demonstrated by the "inferior" inhabitants of the Galaxy. According to Sheela herself, Onyx Power feeds off of the fear, anger, and the hatred of others, this energy can also affect the skin and hair of people, and cause mutations. Other than members of the Galactic Royal Family, Rina can use Onyx Power, albeit only a small portion in comparison to Sophina (Sheela's daughter), who can use its full potential (albeit at the cost of her sanity). Rina has this ability due to her body being modified to be a replacement for Sheela's and thus be resistant and able enough to handle the effects of Black Gaia. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Rina has the second longest hair length in the Rookies, the first being Amy Liu and Momo (tied). *She was developed as the "female version of Myeato", in terms of personality and overcoming their pasts. *Rina, Myeato, and Shaneylle were part of a crossover verse called the Kanza Collection. *Rina, Tania, Shyanne, Amy Liu, and likely Emily had their first kids at 17 (which is considered a bit young), however it should be noted that Tania is two years older than the rest of the aforementioned girls. Several older characters attribute this to them being born in the Worst Generation. **She had to have had her daughter after the Takeshi Saga, which takes place in July because Myeato and Amy's children's birthdates are in July, because Amaii was born in late December. Considering a neo-human woman carries a baby for only three months instead of nine like regular human women, Noah and Rina conceived Amaii some months after the Takeshi Saga (likely in late September). **Rina had her second daughter, Maka, at 20. *Rina's body is her own and not a literal clone of Sheela's like how other clones are 90-100% identical to their original models. However, they both have blonde hair and are meant to resemble each other somewhat. Gilles even confused Rina for Sheela's daughter Sophina, whom he has feelings for, despite their difference eye colors (pink v. purple). *Her favorite hobbies are playing with cats and bathing with her daughters. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Androids Category:Cyborgs Category:Antivillains Category:Hybrids Category:Mothers Category:Geniuses Category:Danmaku Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Rebellation Z Category:Reclusive's Pages Category:Assassins Category:Military Characters